wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Help From Your Friends/Images
__TOC__ Title Cards 3385742072 4afac1f295 o.jpg|Original Title Card A Little Help From Your Friends - Official Title Card.png|Official Title Card TCC3b.png|Title Card Credits A Little Help From Your Friends (German Title Card).png|German Title Card alhfyfsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 Birdy Birds.png|001 Birdy Birds 002 Bird Jumping.png|002 Bird Jumping 003 Bird Jumping 2.png|003 Bird Jumping 2 004 Bird Jumping 3.png|004 Bird Jumping 3 005 Birds Lands.png|005 Bird Lands 006 Bird Blinks.png|006 Bird Blinks 007 Birds Fly.png|007 Birds Fly 008 Birds Fly 2.png|008 Birds Fly 2 009 Birds Fly 3.png|009 Birds Fly 3 010 Birds Fly 4.png|010 Birds Fly 4 011 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn.png|011 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 012 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 2.png|012 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 2 013 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 3.png|013 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 3 014 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 4.png|014 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 4 015 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 5.png|015 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 5 016 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 6.png|016 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 6 017 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 7.png|017 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 7 018 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 8.png|018 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 8 019 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 9.png|019 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 9 020 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 10.png|020 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 10 021 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 11.png|021 Wubbzy Drives By Honking Horn 11 022 Widget's Workshop.png|022 Widget's Workshop 023 Widget Hammering.png|023 Widget Hammering 024 Widget Hears Horn.png|024 Widget Hears Horn 025 Wubbzy Arrives.png|025 Wubbzy Arrives 026 Hi, Widget..png|026 Hi, Widget. 027 Wubbzy Jumps.png|027 Wubbzy Jumps, 028 Falls,.png|028 Falls, 029 Lands.png|029 Lands, 030 And Walks.png|030 And Walks 031 Can I borrow a wiggle wrenchQ.png|031 Can I borrow a wiggle wrench? 032 I wanna put this.png|032 I wanna put this 033 new horn on my.png|033 new horn on my 034 tooter scooter..png|034 tooter scooter. 035 Widget Smiling.png|035 Widget Smiling 036 No problemo, little buddy!.png|036 No problemo, little buddy! 037 Here we go!.png|037 Here we go! 038 Wubbzy Takes Wrench.png|038 Wubbzy Takes Wrench 039 Wubbzy Turns Around Happily.png|039 Wubbzy Turns Around Happily 040 Wubbzy Turns Around Happily 2.png|040 Wubbzy Turns Around Happily 2 041 Wubbzy Heads to Scooter.png|041 Wubbzy Heads to Scooter 042 Clicking.png|042 *Clicking* 043 Wubbzy Screwing Horn On.png|043 Wubbzy Screwing Horn On 044 Wubbzy Screwing Horn On 2.png|044 Wubbzy Screwing Horn On 2 045 All Done!.png|045 All Done! 046 Or Not...png|046 Or Not.. 047 You know, Wubbzy,.png|047 You know, Wubbzy, 048 you could do that.png|048 you could do that 049 a whole lot faster if you used.png|049 a whole lot faster if you used 050 a hydraulic turbo ratchet..png|050 a hydraulic turbo ratchet. 051 Whirring.png|051 *Whirring* 052 But I don't know how to use a hydro...png|052 But I don't know how to use a hydro.. 053 turbo...png|053 turbo.. 054 ... (ALHFYF).png|054 ... 055 whaddayacallit..png|055 whaddayacallit. 056 Widget Smiling 2.png|056 Widget Smiling 2 057 No.png|057 No 058 problemo!.png|058 problemo! 059 I'll help ya..png|059 I'll help ya. 060 Widget Walks.png|060 Widget Walks 061 Now, all we have to do is.png|061 Now, all we have to do is 062 tighten the C-clamp to the.png|062 tighten the C-clamp to the 063 handlebar and-.png|063 handlebar and- 064 But.png|064 But 065 I don't really need any.png|065 I don't really need any 066 help..png|066 help. 067 ....png|067 ... 068 Horn Attached to Scooter.png|068 Horn Attached to Scooter 069 Ting.png|069 *Ting* 070 Ta-da!.png|070 Ta-da! 071 Wubbzy Walks Over.png|071 Wubbzy Walks Over 072 Wubbzy Unhappy.png|072 Wubbzy Unhappy 073 Thanks..png|073 Thanks. 074 You know,.png|074 You know, 075 while I'm at it,.png|075 while I'm at it, 076 maybe I'll tighten.png|076 maybe I'll tighten 077 this here.png|077 this here 078 manifold.png|078 manifold 079 and.png|079 and 080 reinforce.png|080 reinforce 081 the suspension..png|081 the suspension. 082 I just wanted to put my.png|082 I just wanted to put my 083 horn on my.png|083 horn on my 084 scooter..png|084 scooter. 085 Wubbzy's Sad.png|085 =( 086 Wubbzy's House.png|086 Wubbzy's House 087 Wubbzy's Open Front Door.png|087 Wubbzy's Open Front Door 088 Wow, wow, wow!.png|088 Wow, wow, wow! 089 Wow, wow, wow! 2.png|089 Wow, wow, wow! 2 090 Wow, wow, wow! 3.png|090 Wow, wow, wow! 3 091 Wow, wow, wow! 4.png|091 Wow, wow, wow! 4 092 Wow, wow, wow! 5.png|092 Wow, wow, wow! 5 093 Wow, wow, wow! 6.png|093 Wow, wow, wow! 6 094 Wow, wow, wow! 7.png|094 Wow, wow, wow! 7 095 Wow, wow, wow! 8.png|095 Wow, wow, wow! 8 096 Wow, wow, wow! 9.png|096 Wow, wow, wow! 9 097 Wow, wow, wow! 10.png|097 Wow, wow, wow! 10 098 Wubbzy Holding Flower.png|098 Wubbzy Holding Flower 099 Wubbzy Holding Flower 2.png|099 Wubbzy Holding Flower 2 100 I.png|100 I 101 can't wait to plant my.png|101 can't wait to plant my 102 new flower.png|102 new flower 103 in the garden..png|103 in the garden. 104 Wubbzy Smiles.png|104 Wubbzy Smiles 105 Hi, Wubbzy..png|105 Hi, Wubbzy. 106 Walden Arrives.png|106 Walden Arrives 107 That's a fine flower.png|107 That's a fine flower 108 you have there..png|108 you have there. 109 Yep,.png|109 Yep, 110 and it's gonna look great.png|110 and it's gonna look great 111 in my.png|111 in my 112 garden..png|112 garden. 113 Yes.png|113 Yes 114 yes.png|114 yes 115 yes!.png|115 yes! 116 I'm sure it will..png|116 I'm sure it will. 117 But you know,.png|117 But you know, 118 Wubbzy,.png|118 Wubbzy, 119 you'll need.png|119 you'll need 120 to fertilize that flower.png|120 to fertilize that flower 121 if you want it to really grow..png|121 if you want it to really grow. 122 But I don't know how to.png|122 But I don't know how to 123 'fruitilize'..png|123 'fruitilize'. 124 Uh, 'flerticize'..png|124 Uh, 'flerticize'. 125 W-.png|125 W- 126 Whatever you just said..png|126 Whatever you just said. 127 Don't worry..png|127 Don't worry. 128 I'll help you..png|128 I'll help you. 129 Walden Runs.png|129 Walden Runs 130 ....png|130 ... 131 But I don't need any.png|131 But I don't need any 132 help..png|132 help. 133 Walden Walks Over With Gardening Supplies.png|133 Walden Walks Over With Gardening Supplies 134 Now to get this garden.png|134 Now to get this garden 135 really growing!.png|135 really growing! 136 You see, Wubbzy,.png|136 You see, Wubbzy, 137 there's a real science.png|137 there's a real science 138 to gardening..png|138 to gardening. 139 First, you have to.png|139 First, you have to 140 turn over the soil.png|140 turn over the soil 141 and mix it with.png|141 and mix it with 142 nutrients..png|142 nutrients. 143 Walden With Shovel of Dirt.png|143 Walden With Shovel of Dirt 144 Walden Throws Dirt.png|144 Walden Throws Dirt 145 ....png|145 ... 146 Plop.png|146 *Plop* 147 Plop 2.png|147 *Plop* 2 148 Plop 3.png|148 *Plop* 3 149 Wubbzy Walks Away.png|149 Wubbzy Walks Away 150 Why is everyone.png|150 Why is everyone 151 always helping me.png|151 always helping me 152 all the timeQ.png|152 all the time? 153 Wubbzy Jumps.png|153 Wubbzy Jumps 154 And Sits.png|154 And Sits 155 Next time, I'm going to do something.png|155 Next time, I'm going to do something 156 all by my.png|156 all by my 157 self..png|157 self. 158 ....png|158 ... 159 But whatQ.png|159 But what? 160 Horn Honks.png|160 Horn Honks 161 Widget Arrives On Scooter.png|161 Widget Arrives On Scooter 162 Boy.png|162 Boy 163 Boy oh boy!.png|163 Boy oh boy! 164 All that ratcheting and horn tooting.png|164 All that ratcheting and horn tooting 165 has made me hungry.png|165 has made me hungry 166 as a.png|166 as a 167 hippo..png|167 hippo. 168 Stomach Growls.png|168 Stomach Growls 169 Chuckles.png|169 *Chuckles* 170 Chuckles 2.png|170 *Chuckles* 2 171 !.png|171 ! 172 Wubbzy Looks Back.png|172 Wubbzy Looks Back 173 Yes!.png|173 Yes! 174 I've worked up quite an appetite.png|174 I've worked up quite an appetite 175 from gardening, myself..png|175 from gardening, myself. 176 Wubbzy Stands Up.png|176 Wubbzy Stands Up 177 I know!.png|177 I know! 178 Wubbzy Crouches.png|178 Wubbzy Crouches 179 Wubbzy Jumps.png|179 Wubbzy Jumps 180 Wubbzy Jumps 2.png|180 Wubbzy Jumps 2 181 Wubbzy Lands.png|181 Wubbzy Lands 182 I'll make a big,.png|182 I'll make a big, 183 fancy dinner for the three of us..png|183 fancy dinner for the three of us. 184 A fancy dinnerQ.png|184 A fancy dinner? 185 What a great idea..png|185 What a great idea. 186 It'll be a.png|186 It'll be a 187 real feast!.png|187 real feast! 188 I'll make.png|188 I'll make 189 us all.png|189 us all 190 some.png|190 some 191 choco-.png|191 choco- 192 late.png|192 late 193 doodle-.png|193 doodle- 194 berry.png|194 berry 195 cake!.png|195 cake! 196 Widget and Walden Smiling.png|196 Widget and Walden Smiling 197 Mm,.png|197 Mm, 198 mm,.png|198 mm, 199 mm!.png|199 mm! 200 That sounds.png|200 That sounds 201 right up my alley!.png|201 right up my alley! 202 Yes!.png|202 Yes! 203 Is there.png|203 Is there 204 anything.png|204 anything 205 we can do.png|205 we can do 206 to helpQ.png|206 to help? 207 POKER FACE.png|207 POKER FACE' 208 Wubbzy Freezes In the Air.png|208 Wubbzy Freezes In the Air 209 Wubbzy Lands.png|209 Wubbzy Lands 210 Wubbzy Lands 2.png|210 Wubbzy Lands 2 211 No!!.png|211 No!! 212 No!! 2.png|212 No!! 2 213 No!! 3.png|213 No!! 3 214 ... (ALHFYF).png|214 ... 215 I mean,.png|215 I mean, 216 no,.png|216 no, 217 thank you..png|217 thank you. 218 I don't need anyone's help at all..png|218 I don't need anyone's help at all. 219 Wubbzy Walks Inside.png|219 Wubbzy Walks Inside 220 His Friends Smile.png|220 His Friends Smile 221 Wubbzy's House 2.png|221 Wubbzy's House 2 222 Wubbzy Opens Cook Book.png|222 Wubbzy Opens Cook Book 223 Wubbzy Opens Cook Book 2.png|223 Wubbzy Opens Cook Book 2 224 Now let's.png|224 Now let's 225 see....png|225 see... 226 Here we are..png|226 Here we are. 227 Doodleberry cake..png|227 Doodleberry cake. 228 Wubbzy Reads.png|228 Wubbzy Reads 229 Eggs..png|229 Eggs. 230 Wubbzy Holds Eggs.png|230 Wubbzy Holds Eggs 231 Uh, You're Supposed to Break Them First.png|231 Uh, You're Supposed to Break Them First 232 Oh, Nevermind....png|232 Oh, Nevermind... 233 Wubbzy Gent Next Ingredient.png|233 Wubbzy Gent Next Ingredient 234 Wubbzy Gent Next Ingredient 2.png|234 Wubbzy Gent Next Ingredient 2 235 Flour..png|235 Flour. 236 Wubbzy Pours in Flour.png|236 Wubbzy Pours in Flour 237 Wubbzy Puts Cup Down.png|237 Wubbzy Puts Cup Down 238 Chocolate..png|238 Chocolate. 239 In it Goes.png|239 In it Goes 240 Wubbzy Gets....png|240 Wubbzy Gets... 241 Doodleberries..png|241 Doodleberries. 242 Wubbzy Pours Them In.png|242 Wubbzy Pours Them In 243 Wubbzy Pours Them In 2.png|243 Wubbzy Pours Them In 2 244 Wubbzy Pours Them In 3.png|244 Wubbzy Pours Them In 3 245 Wubbzy Throws Away Holder.png|245 Wubbzy Throws Away Holder 246 Wubbzy Throws Away Holder 2.png|246 Wubbzy Throws Away Holder 2 247 Wubbzy Reaches For Last Ingredient.png|247 Wubbzy Reaches For Last Ingredient 248 And,.png|248 And, 249 uh,.png|249 uh, 250 one teaspoon of super-duper baking powder..png|250 one teaspoon of super-duper baking powder. 251 Wubbzy Holds Baking Powder.png|251 Wubbzy Holds Baking Powder 252 What's With the Bunny TailsQ.png|252 What's With the Bunny Tails? 253 Wubbzy Looks.png|253 Wubbzy Looks 254 ....png|254 ... 255 That doesn't seem like very much baking powder..png|255 That doesn't seem like very much baking powder. 256 I want this cake to.png|256 I want this cake to 257 really.png|257 really 258 bake..png|258 bake. 259 Now He Reaches For.png|259 Now He Reaches For 260 Let Me Guess....png|260 Let Me Guess... 261 Yup, More Powder.png|261 Yup, More Powder 262 Wubbzy Shakes Box.png|262 Wubbzy Shakes Box 263 Let Me Guesss, It All Comes Out.png|263 Let Me Guesss, It All Comes Out 264 I Knew It Ag-.png|264 I Knew It Ag- 265 Alright, I'll Stop.png|265 Alright, I'll Stop 266 Box Empties Completely.png|266 Box Empties Completely 267 ....png|267 ... 268 Oops!.png|268 Oops! 269 ....png|269 ... 270 Oh, well..png|270 Oh, well. 271 It couldn't hurt..png|271 It couldn't hurt. 272 I Hope Not.png|272 I Hope Not 273 Super-Duper-Ultra-Dultra-Mega-Dega Load of Baking Powder.png|273 Super-Duper-Ultra-Dultra-Mega-Dega Load of Baking Powder 274 Wubbzy Sticks Spoon In It.png|274 Wubbzy Sticks Spoon In It 275 Wubbzy Sticks Spoon In It 2.png|275 Wubbzy Sticks Spoon In It 2 276 Wubbzy Mixes.png|276 Wubbzy Mixes 277 Wubbzy Mixes 2.png|277 Wubbzy Mixes 2 278 Wubbzy Mixes 3.png|278 Wubbzy Mixes 3 279 Wubbzy Mixes 4.png|279 Wubbzy Mixes 4 280 Wubbzy Mixes 5.png|280 Wubbzy Mixes 5 281 Wubbzy Mixes 6.png|281 Wubbzy Mixes 6 282 Wubbzy Mixes 7.png|282 Wubbzy Mixes 7 283 Wubbzy Mixes 8.png|283 Wubbzy Mixes 8 284 Wubbzy Mixes 9.png|284 Wubbzy Mixes 9 285 Wubbzy Mixes 10.png|285 Wubbzy Mixes 10 286 Wubbzy's Finished.png|286 Wubbzy's Finished 287 Wubbzy Takes Bowl.png|287 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 288 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 2.png|288 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 2 289 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 3 (Kinda Looks Like He's Hugging It).png|289 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 3 (Kinda Looks Like He's Hugging It) 290 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 4.png|290 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 4 291 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 5.png|291 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 5 292 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 6.png|292 Wubbzy Takes Bowl 6 293 Wow..png|293 Wow. 294 Wait till Walden and Widget.png|294 Wait till Walden and Widget 295 see the cake.png|295 see the cake 296 I made,.png|296 I made, 297 without.png|297 without 298 any.png|298 any 299 help at all..png|299 help at all. 300 Bowl of Cake Batter.png|300 Bowl of Cake Batter 301 Batter Rattles.png|301 Batter Rattles 302 Batter Bubbles Up.png|302 Batter Bubbles Up 303 Batter Bubbles Up 2.png|303 Batter Bubbles Up 2 304 Batter Bubbles Up 3.png|304 Batter Bubbles Up 3 305 3).png|305 3) 306 !.png|306 ! 307 Batter Bubbles Up 4.png|307 Batter Bubbles Up 4 308 Batter Bubbles Up 5.png|308 Batter Bubbles Up 5 309 Batter Bubbles Up 6.png|309 Batter Bubbles Up 6 310 Batter Bubbles Up 7.png|310 Batter Bubbles Up 7 311 Batter Bubbles Up 8.png|311 Batter Bubbles Up 8 312 Batter Bubbles Up 9.png|312 Batter Bubbles Up 9 313 Batter Bubbles Up 10.png|313 Batter Bubbles Up 10 314 Batter Bubbles Up 11.png|314 Batter Bubbles Up 11 315 Batter Bubbles Up 12.png|315 Batter Bubbles Up 12 316 Wow..png|316 Wow. 317 Wow. 2.png|317 Wow. 2 318 That.png|318 That 319 cake.png|319 cake 320 batter.png|320 batter 321 sure.png|321 sure 322 is.png|322 is 323 ris-.png|323 ris- 324 ing.png|324 ing 325 fast!.png|325 fast! 326 Batter Growing.png|326 Batter Growing 327 Batter Growing 2.png|327 Batter Growing 2 328 Batter Growing 3.png|328 Batter Growing 3 329 Batter Growing 4.png|329 Batter Growing 4 330 Batter Growing 5.png|330 Batter Growing 5 331 Batter Growing 6.png|331 Batter Growing 6 332 Batter Growing 7.png|332 Batter Growing 7 333 Batter Growing 8.png|333 Batter Growing 8 334 Wubbzy Jumps Back.png|334 Wubbzy Jumps Back 335 Wubbzy Jumps Back 2.png|335 Wubbzy Jumps Back 2 336 Batter Approaching Wubbzy.png|336 Batter Approaching Wubbzy 337 Gasp.png|337 *Gasp* 338 Wubbzy Steps Back.png|338 Wubbzy Steps Back 339 Batter Approaching Wubbzy 2.png|339 Batter Approaching Wubbzy 2 340 Maybe too fast!.png|340 Maybe too fast! 341 Batter Approaching Wubbzy 3.png|341 Batter Approaching Wubbzy 3 342 Wubbzy Stepping Back.png|342 Wubbzy Stepping Back 343 Wubbzy Stepping Back 2.png|343 Wubbzy Stepping Back 2 344 Wubbzy Stepping Back 3.png|344 Wubbzy Stepping Back 3 345 Wubbzy Stepping Back 4.png|345 Wubbzy Stepping Back 4 346 Wubbzy Stepping Back 5.png|346 Wubbzy Stepping Back 5 347 Wubbzy Runs.png|347 Wubbzy Runs 348 Wubbzy Runs 2.png|348 Wubbzy Runs 2 349 Wubbzy Runs 3.png|349 Wubbzy Runs 3 350 Wubbzy Runs 4.png|350 Wubbzy Runs 4 351 Batter Chases Wubbzy.png|351 Batter Chases Wubbzy 352 Batter Chases Wubbzy 2.png|352 Batter Chases Wubbzy 2 353 Batter Chases Wubbzy 3.png|353 Batter Chases Wubbzy 3 354 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs.png|354 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 355 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 2.png|355 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 2 356 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 3.png|356 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 3 357 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 4.png|357 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 4 358 Batter Chases Wubbzy 4.png|358 Batter Chases Wubbzy 4 359 Batter Chases Wubbzy 5.png|359 Batter Chases Wubbzy 5 360 Batter Chases Wubbzy 6.png|360 Batter Chases Wubbzy 6 361 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 5.png|361 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 5 362 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 6.png|362 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 6 363 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 7.png|363 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 7 364 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 8.png|364 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 8 365 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 9.png|365 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 9 366 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 10.png|366 Wubbzy Bounces Upstairs 10 367 Batter Chases Wubbzy 7.png|367 Batter Chases Wubbzy 7 368 Batter Chases Wubbzy 8.png|368 Batter Chases Wubbzy 8 369 Batter Chases Wubbzy 9.png|369 Batter Chases Wubbzy 9 370 Batter Chases Wubbzy 10.png|370 Batter Chases Wubbzy 10 371 Batter Chases Wubbzy 11.png|371 Batter Chases Wubbzy 11 372 Wubbzy's Bedroom.png|372 Wubbzy's Bedroom 373 Wubbzy Bouncing Away.png|373 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 374 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 2.png|374 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 2 375 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 3.png|375 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 3 376 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 4.png|376 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 4 377 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 5.png|377 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 5 378 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 6.png|378 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 6 379 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 7.png|379 Wubbzy Bouncing Away 7 380 Wubbzy Goes Down Slide.png|380 Wubbzy Goes Down Slide 381 Wubbzy Goes Down Slide 2.png|381 Wubbzy Goes Down Slide 2 382 Batter Chases Wubbzy 12.png|382 Batter Chases Wubbzy 12 383 Batter Chases Wubbzy 13.png|383 Batter Chases Wubbzy 13 384 Batter Chases Wubbzy 14.png|384 Batter Chases Wubbzy 14 385 Batter Chases Wubbzy 15.png|385 Batter Chases Wubbzy 15 386 Batter Chases Wubbzy 16.png|386 Batter Chases Wubbzy 16 387 Wubbzy's Slide.png|387 Wubbzy's Slide 388 Wubbzy Slides Down.png|388 Wubbzy Slides Down 389 Wubbzy Slides Down 2.png|389 Wubbzy Slides Down 2 390 Wubbzy Slides Down 3.png|390 Wubbzy Slides Down 3 391 Wubbzy Slides Down 4.png|391 Wubbzy Slides Down 4 392 Batter Chases Wubbzy 17.png|392 Batter Chases Wubbzy 17 393 Batter Chases Wubbzy 18.png|393 Batter Chases Wubbzy 18 394 Batter Chases Wubbzy 19.png|394 Batter Chases Wubbzy 19 395 Batter Chases Wubbzy 20.png|395 Batter Chases Wubbzy 20 396 Batter Chases Wubbzy 21.png|396 Batter Chases Wubbzy 21 397 Batter Chases Wubbzy 22.png|397 Batter Chases Wubbzy 22 398 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch.png|398 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch 399 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch 2.png|399 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch 2 400 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch 3.png|400 Wubbzy Bounces On Couch 3 401 Batter Chases Wubbzy 23.png|401 Batter Chases Wubbzy 23 402 Batter Chases Wubbzy 24.png|402 Batter Chases Wubbzy 24 403 Batter Chases Wubbzy 25.png|403 Batter Chases Wubbzy 25 404 Batter Chases Wubbzy 26.png|404 Batter Chases Wubbzy 26 405 Wubbzy Gets On Stool.png|405 Wubbzy Gets On Stool 406 Wubbzy Gets On Stool 2.png|406 Wubbzy Gets On Stool 2 407 Wubbzy Gets On Stool 3.png|407 Wubbzy Gets On Stool 3 408 Wubbzy Scared.png|408 Wubbzy Scared 409 Gasp.png|409 *Gasp* 410 Gasp 2.png|410 *Gasp* 2 411 Batter Traps Wubbzy.png|411 Batter Traps Wubbzy 412 Batter Traps Wubbzy 2.png|412 Batter Traps Wubbzy 2 413 Batter Traps Wubbzy 3.png|413 Batter Traps Wubbzy 3 414 Batter Traps Wubbzy 4.png|414 Batter Traps Wubbzy 4 415 Batter Traps Wubbzy 5.png|415 Batter Traps Wubbzy 5 416 Batter Traps Wubbzy 6.png|416 Batter Traps Wubbzy 6 417 Uh-.png|417 Uh- 418 oh!.png|418 oh! 419 Batter Catches Wubbzy.png|419 Batter Catches Wubbzy 420 Batter Catches Wubbzy 2.png|420 Batter Catches Wubbzy 2 421 Batter Catches Wubbzy 3.png|421 Batter Catches Wubbzy 3 422 Wubbzy's Window.png|422 Wubbzy's Window 423 Batter Filling house.png|423 Batter Filling House 424 Batter Filling House 2.png|424 Batter Filling House 2 425 Batter Filling House 3.png|425 Batter Filling House 3 426 Batter Filling House 4.png|426 Batter Filling House 4 427 Batter Filling House 5.png|427 Batter Filling House 5 428 Batter Filling House 6.png|428 Batter Filling House 6 429 Batter Filling House 7.png|429 Batter Filling House 7 430 Batter Filling House 8.png|430 Batter Filling House 8 431 Batter Filling House 9.png|431 Batter Filling House 9 432 House Shaking.png|432 House Shaking 433 House Door.png|433 House Door 434 Door About to Open.png|434 Door About to Open 435 Door About to Open 2.png|435 Door About to Open 2 436 Door Breaks Open.png|436 Door Breaks Open 437 Whoa!.png|437 Whoa! 438 Whoa! 2.png|438 Whoa! 2 439 Whoa! 3.png|439 Whoa! 3 440 ...That Mouth!!.png|440 =@ 441 Cake Batter On the Loose!.png|441 Cake Batter On the Loose! 442 It sure is nice of Wubbzy.png|442 It sure is nice of Wubbzy 443 to cook us dinner..png|443 to cook us dinner. 444 Yes..png|444 Yes. 445 And he did it all.png|445 And he did it all 446 without asking for any-.png|446 without asking for any- 447 Hee-.png|447 Heee- 448 ee-.png|448 eee- 449 ee-.png|449 eee- 450 elp!!.png|450 eelp!! 451 Gasp.png|451 *Gasp* 452 Wubbzy's made enough cake.png|452 Wubbzy's made enough cake 453 for the whole town of Wuzzleburg!.png|453 for the whole town of Wuzzleburg! 454 Hills.png|454 Hills 455 Whoa,.png|455 Whoa, 456 Whoa, 2.png|456 Whoa, 2 457 Whoa, 3.png|457 Whoa, 3 458 Batter Going Over the Hills.png|458 Batter Going Over the Hills 459 whoa,.png|459 whoa, 460 whoa, 2.png|460 whoa, 2 461 whoa, 3.png|461 whoa, 3 462 Batter Going Over the Hills 2.png|462 Batter Going Over the Hills 2 463 whooaa!!.png|463 whooaa!! 464 The whole town.png|464 The whole town 465 is gonna be cake.png|465 is gonna be cake 466 if we don't do something!.png|466 if we don't do something! 467 What are we.png|467 What are we 468 gonna do!Q.png|468 gonna do!? 469 Think think think..png|469 Think think think. 470 ....png|470 ... 471 Gasp.png|471 *Gasp* 472 I.png|472 I 473 have an idea!.png|473 have an idea! 474 But I'll need.png|474 But I'll need 475 your help..png|475 your help. 476 Widget Surprised.png|476 Widget Surprised 477 Then Smiles.png|477 Then Smiles 478 No problemo!.png|478 No problemo! 479 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg.png|479 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 480 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 2.png|480 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 2 481 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 3.png|481 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 3 482 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 4.png|482 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 4 483 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 5.png|483 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 5 484 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 6.png|484 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 6 485 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 7.png|485 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 7 486 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 8.png|486 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 8 487 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 9.png|487 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 9 488 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 10 (Looks Like a Cake Pool).png|488 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 10 (Looks Like a Lake of Cake) 489 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 11.png|489 Batter Going Through Wuzzleburg 11 490 Wubbzy On Cake Wave.png|490 Wubbzy On Cake Wave 491 Wow,.png|491 Wow, 492 Wow, 2.png|492 Wow, 2 493 wow,.png|493 wow, 494 wow, 2.png|494 wow, 2 495 wow!.png|495 wow! 496 wow! 2.png|496 wow! 2 497 wow! 3.png|497 wow! 3 498 I'm headed right.png|498 I'm headed right 499 for the art museum!.png|499 for the art museum! 500 Oh, no!.png|500 Oh, no! 501 All of ze precious artworks will be ruined!.png|501 All of ze precious artworks will be ruined! 502 Help!!.png|502 Help!! 503 Help!! 2.png|503 Help!! 2 504 Help!! 3.png|504 Help!! 3 505 Walden Arrives With Truck.png|505 Walden Arrives With Truck 506 Walden Arrives With Truck 2.png|506 Walden Arrives With Truck 2 507 Walden Worried.png|507 Walden Worried 508 Walden Drives.png|508 Walden Drives 509 Walden Drives 2.png|509 Walden Drives 2 510 Walden Drives 3.png|510 Walden Drives 3 511 Walden Drives 4.png|511 Walden Drives 4 512 Walden Drives 5.png|512 Walden Drives 5 513 Walden Drives 6.png|513 Walden Drives 6 514 Background.png|514 Background 515 Walden Drives 7.png|515 Walden Drives 7 516 Walden Gets Truck in Position.png|516 Walden Gets Truck in Position 517 Here Comes Wubbzy and the Wave!.png|517 Here Comes Wubbzy and the Wave! 518 Heh, 'Wubbzy and the Wave'.png|518 Heh, 'Wubbzy and the Wave' 519 That Needs to be a Movie.png|519 That Needs to be a Movie 520 By the Way, Does that Tree Back There Look FlatQ.png|520 By the Way, Does that Tree Back There Look Flat? 521 Anyway, Cake Batter Ricochets.png|521 Anyway, Cake Batter Ricochets 522 Cake Batter Ricochets 2.png|522 Cake Batter Ricochets 2 523 Cake Batter Ricochets 3.png|523 Cake Batter Ricochets 3 524 Cake Batter Ricochets 4.png|524 Cake Batter Ricochets 4 525 Hoo-.png|525 Hoo- 526 Hoo- 2.png|526 Hoo- 2 527 ray!!.png|527 ray!! 528 ray!! 2.png|528 ray!! 2 529 Walden In Truck.png|529 Walden In Truck 530 How's it coming,.png|530 How's it coming, 531 Widget!Q.png|531 Widget!? 532 Widget Hammering.png|532 Widget Hammering 533 Widget Hammering 2.png|533 Widget Hammering 2 534 Widget Turns Around.png|534 Widget Turns Around 535 I need a little more time!.png|535 I need a little more time! 536 Birdy Bird On Tree.png|536 Birdy Bird On Tree 537 Batter Passing By.png|537 Batter Passing By 538 Batter Passing By 2.png|538 Batter Passing By 2 539 Batter Passing By 3.png|539 Batter Passing By 3 540 Batter Passing By 4.png|540 Batter Passing By 4 541 Batter Passing By 5.png|541 Batter Passing By 5 542 Batter Passing By 6.png|542 Batter Passing By 6 543 Batter Passing By 7.png|543 Batter Passing By 7 544 Batter Passing By 8.png|544 Batter Passing By 8 545 Batter Passing By 9.png|545 Batter Passing By 9 546 Old Lady Zamboni and Fifi.png|546 Old Lady Zamboni and Fifi 547 Batter Passing By 10.png|547 Batter Passing By 10 548 Batter Passing By 11.png|548 Batter Passing By 11 549 Batter Passing By 12.png|549 Batter Passing By 12 550 Batter Passing By 13.png|550 Batter Passing By 13 551 Batter Passing By 14.png|551 Batter Passing By 14 552 Batter Passing By 15.png|552 Batter Passing By 15 553 Poor Them.png|553 Poor Them... 554 Kooky Kid Crossing.png|554 Kooky Kid Crossing 555 Koo-.png|555 Koo-'' 556 ky..png|556 ''ky. 557 Kooky Kid Crossing 2.png|557 Kooky Kid Crossing 2 558 Buildings.png|558 Buildings 559 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl.png|559 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl 560 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl 2.png|560 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl 2 561 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl 3.png|561 Men Carrying Giant Fishbowl 3 562 Batter Passing By 16.png|562 Batter Passing By 16 563 Batter Passing By 17.png|563 Batter Passing By 17 564 Batter Passing By 18.png|564 Batter Passing By 18 565 Batter Passing By 19.png|565 Batter Passing By 19 566 Batter Passing By 20.png|566 Batter Passing By 20 567 Batter Passing By 21.png|567 Batter Passing By 21 568 Batter Passing By 22.png|568 Batter Passing By 22 569 Splatter.png|569 Splatter 570 Splatter 2.png|570 Splatter 2 571 How Did That HappenQ.png|571 How Did That Happen? 572 Mailman Gets Mail.png|572 Mailman Gets Mail 573 Hi, Wubbzy..png|573 Hi, Wubbzy. 574 Mailman Holds Up Mail.png|574 Mailman Holds Up Mail 575 Batter Passing By 23.png|575 Batter Passing By 23 576 Batter Passing By 24.png|576 Batter Passing By 24 577 Batter Passing By 25.png|577 Batter Passing By 25 578 Batter Passing By 26.png|578 Batter Passing By 26 579 Batter Passing By 27.png|579 Batter Passing By 27 580 Batter Passing By 28.png|580 Batter Passing By 28 581 ...Where'd He GoQ.png|581 ...Where'd He Go? 582 Oh..png|582 Oh. 583 You forgot your.png|583 You forgot your 584 mail!.png|584 mail! 585 Wubbzy On Cake Wave 2.png|585 Wubbzy On Cake Wave 2 586 Wow,.png|586 Wow, 587 Wow, 2.png|587 Wow, 2 588 wow, wow,.png|588 wow, wow, 589 wow, wow, 2.png|589 wow, wow, 2 590 wow, wow, 3.png|590 wow, wow, 3 591 wow, wow, 4.png|591 wow, wow, 4 592 wow!.png|592 wow! 593 wow! 2.png|593 wow! 2 594 wow! 3.png|594 wow! 3 595 I'm headed right.png|595 I'm headed right 596 for the zoo!.png|596 for the zoo! 597 ! ! ! ! !.png|597 ! ! ! ! ! 598 Oh, no!.png|598 Oh, no! 599 All of the animals will be buried in cake batter!.png|599 All of the animals will be buried in cake batter! 600 Help!!.png|600 Help!! 601 Help!! 2.png|601 Help!! 2 602 Have No Fear! Walden's Here!.png|602 Have No Fear! Walden's Here! 603 Walden Swinging Ax.png|603 Walden Swinging Ax 604 Walden Swinging Ax 2.png|604 Walden Swinging Ax 2 605 Walden Swinging Ax 3.png|605 Walden Swinging Ax 3 606 Walden Swinging Ax 4.png|606 Walden Swinging Ax 4 607 Walden Swinging Ax 5.png|607 Walden Swinging Ax 5 608 Walden Swinging Ax 6.png|608 Walden Swinging Ax 6 609 Walden Swinging Ax 7.png|609 Walden Swinging Ax 7 610 Walden Swinging Ax 8.png|610 Walden Swinging Ax 8 611 Walden Swinging Ax 9.png|611 Walden Swinging Ax 9 612 Walden Swinging Ax 10.png|612 Walden Swinging Ax 10 613 Tree Falls.png|613 Tree Falls 614 TIM-.png|614 TIM- 615 Tree Falls 2.png|615 Tree Falls 2 616 BER!!.png|616 BER!! 617 Tree Falls 3.png|617 Tree Falls 3 618 BANG.png|618 *BANG* 619 Will it be EnoughQ.png|619 Will it be Enough? 620 Here it Comes.png|620 Here it Comes 621 Here it Comes....png|621 Here it Comes... 622 Whoa!.png|622 Whoa! 623 Wow.png|623 Wow 624 I Guess That Was Enough.png|624 I Guess That Was Enough 625 There He Goes Again.png|625 There He Goes Again 626 Where's it Going NextQ.png|626 Where's it Going Next? 627 Zookeeper Smiles.png|627 Zookeeper Smiles 628 Hooray!!.png|628 Hooray!! 629 Hooray!! 2.png|629 Hooray!! 2 630 Hooray!! 3 (Why is Only the Monkey SmilingQ).png|630 Hooray!! 3 (Why is the Monkey Smiling, But Not the Snake?) 631 ....png|631 ... 632 Are you almost done yet!Q.png|632 Are you almost done yet!? 633.png|633 Something 634 Almost finished!.png|634 Almost finished! 635 Wuzzleburg Streets.png|635 Wuzzleburg Streets 636 Batter Passing By 29.png|636 Batter Passing By 29 637 Batter Passing By 30.png|637 Batter Passing By 30 638 Batter Passing By 31.png|638 Batter Passing By 31 639 Batter Passing By 32.png|639 Batter Passing By 32 640 Batter Passing By 33.png|640 Batter Passing By 33 641 Batter Passing By 34.png|641 Batter Passing By 34 642 Wubbzy On Cake Wave 3.png|642 Wubbzy On Cake Wave 3 643 Wow,.png|643 Wow, 644 Wow, 2.png|644 Wow, 2 645 wow,.png|645 wow, 646 wow, 2.png|646 wow, 2 647 wow!.png|647 wow! 648 wow! 2.png|648 wow! 2 649 wow! 3.png|649 wow! 3 650 I'm headed right.png|650 I'm headed right 651 for the library!.png|651 for the library! 652 !.png|652 ! 653 Oh, no!.png|653 Oh, no! 654 All of the library books will be covered in cake!.png|654 All of the library books will be covered in cake! 655 Help!!.png|655 Help!! 656 Help!! 2.png|656 Help!! 2 657 Help!! 3.png|657 Help!! 3 658 Help!! 4.png|658 Help!! 4 659 Help!! 5.png|659 Help!! 5 660 Help!! 6.png|660 Help!! 6 661 Help!! 7.png|661 Help!! 7 662 Help!! 8.png|662 Help!! 8 663 Walden With Crane.png|663 Walden With Crane 664 Walden With Crane 2.png|664 Walden With Crane 2 665 Walden With Crane 3.png|665 Walden With Crane 3 666 Walden Moves Crane.png|666 Walden Moves Crane 667 Walden Moves Crane 2.png|667 Walden Moves Crane 2 668 Miss Bookfinder in Peril.png|668 Miss Bookfinder in Peril 669 Walden Moves Crane 3.png|669 Walden Moves Crane 3 670 Walden Moves Crane 4.png|670 Walden Moves Crane 4 671 Walden Moves Crane 5.png|671 Walden Moves Crane 5 672 Walden Drops Crane.png|672 Walden Drops Crane 673 Wubbzy Notices.png|673 Wubbzy Notices 674 Wubbzy is Helpless.png|674 Wubbzy is Helpless 675 Wubbzy Covers Eyes.png|675 Wubbzy Covers Eyes 676 Here it Comes Again....png|676 Here it Comes Again... 677 ..Wait.png|677 ..Wait 678 I Thought He Covered His Eyes.png|678 I Thought He Covered His Eyes 679 O_o.png|679 O_o 680 Is He OkayQQ.png|680 Is He Okay?? 681 Phew, He Is ^_^.png|681 Phew, He Is ^_^ 682 Looks Like A Water Ride Inspiration.png|682 Looks Like A Water Ride Inspiration 683 Can I Call it....png|683 Can I Call it... 684 'Wubbzy and the Wave'Q XD.png|684 'Wubbzy and the Wave'? XD 685 Hooray!!.png|685 Hooray!! 686 Hooray!! 2.png|686 Hooray!! 2 687 Hooray!! 3.png|687 Hooray!! 3 688 Walden Getting Tired.png|688 Walden Getting Tired 689 Widget,.png|689 Widget, 690 please,.png|690 please, 691 tell me it's finished!.png|691 tell me it's finished! 692 Widget Hammering.png|692 Widget Hammering 693 All done!.png|693 All done! 694 Widget Made....png|694 Widget Made... 695 The Big Bakey-Oven 3000!.png|695 The Big Bakey-Oven 3000! 696 Wubbzy Surprised.png|696 Wubbzy Surprised 697 Wubbzy Surprised 2.png|697 Wubbzy Surprised 2 698 Wubbzy Surprised 3.png|698 Wubbzy Surprised 3 699 Wubbzy Surprised 4.png|699 Wubbzy Surprised 4 700 Wubbzy Surprised 5.png|700 Wubbzy Surprised 5 701 Wave Approaches Oven.png|701 Wave Approaches Oven 702 Wave Approaches Oven 2.png|702 Wave Approaches Oven 2 703 Wave Approaches Oven 3.png|703 Wave Approaches Oven 3 704 Wave Approaches Oven 4.png|704 Wave Approaches Oven 4 705 Wave Approaches Oven 5.png|705 Wave Approaches Oven 5 706 Wubbzy Surprised 6.png|706 Wubbzy Surprised 6 707 I don't wanna be baked!.png|707 I don't wanna be baked! 708 Help, help, help!!.png|708 Help, help, help!! 709 Don't Worry.png|709 Don't Worry 710 Walden's Here to Save You.png|710 Walden's Here to Save You 711 For the Fourth Time.png|711 For the Fourth Time 712 Giraffe Holding Walden Holding Wubbzy.png|712 Giraffe Holding Walden Holding Wubbzy 713 Giraffe Holding Walden Holding Wubbzy 2.png|713 Giraffe Holding Walden Holding Wubbzy 2 714 Batter Goes Alone.png|714 Batter Goes Alone 715 Batter Goes Alone 2.png|715 Batter Goes Alone 2 716 Batter Goes Alone 3.png|716 Batter Goes Alone 3 717 Widget Readys Oven.png|717 Widget Readys Oven 718 Batter Enters Oven.png|718 Batter Enters Oven 719 Batter Enters Oven 2.png|719 Batter Enters Oven 2 720 Batter Enters Oven 3.png|720 Batter Enters Oven 3 721 Batter Enters Oven 4.png|721 Batter Enters Oven 4 722 Batter Enters Oven 5.png|722 Batter Enters Oven 5 723 Batter Enters Oven 6.png|723 Batter Enters Oven 6 724 Widget Readys Oven 2.png|724 Widget Readys Oven 2 725 Widget Closes Door.png|725 Widget Closes Door 726 Oven Door Closes.png|726 Oven Door Closes 727 Oven Door Closes 2.png|727 Oven Door Closes 2 728 Oven Door Closes 3.png|728 Oven Door Closes 3 729 Everyone Watching.png|729 Everyone Watching 730 Hooray!!.png|730 Hooray!! 731 Hooray!! 2.png|731 Hooray!! 2 732 Mess.png|732 Mess 733 Wubbzy is Saved.png|733 Wubbzy is Saved 734 Wubbzy is Saved 2.png|734 Wubbzy is Saved 2 735 Wubbzy Jumps Off.png|735 Wubbzy Jumps Off 736 Wubbzy Jumps Off 2.png|736 Wubbzy Jumps Off 2 737 Walden Falls.png|737 Walden Falls 738 Walden Lands.png|738 Walden Lands 739 Nice job, Widget..png|739 Nice job, Widget. 740 Widget Walks Over.png|740 Widget Walks Over 741 You too, partner..png|741 You too, partner. 742 ....png|742 ... 743 Sorry my dinner turned into a.png|743 Sorry my dinner turned into a 744 big, gloppy mess..png|744 big, gloppy mess. 745 I wanted to prove.png|745 I wanted to prove 746 that I didn't need any help..png|746 that I didn't need any help. 747 ...Are You Looking at Me, Or the MessQ.png|747 ...Are You Looking at Me, Or the Mess? 748 But I guess I got a little carried away..png|748 But I guess I got a little carried away. 749 Giggles.png|749 *Giggles* 750 That's for sure..png|750 That's for sure. 751 ....png|751 ... 752 Well, the next time I need help,.png|752 Well, the next time I need help, 753 I'll make sure.png|753 I'll make sure 754 I ask my friends..png|754 I ask my friends. 755 Ding.png|755 *Ding* 756 The Big Bakey-Oven 3000.png|756 The Big Bakey-Oven 3000 757 Opens Up....png|757 Opens Up... 758 A....png|758 (Drum roll) 759 A Giant Doodleberry Cake (With Chocolate).png|759 A Giant Doodleberry Cake (With Chocolate) 760 Hey,.png|760 Hey, 761 maybe you guys can help me.png|761 maybe you guys can help me 762 eat this thing..png|762 eat this thing. 763 Laughs.png|763 *Laughs* 764 Yes yes yes!.png|764 Yes yes yes! 765 Laughs.png|765 *Laughs* 766 No problemo!.png|766 No problemo! 767 In.png|767 In 768 fact,.png|768 fact, 769 I can use everybody's help for this..png|769 I can use everybody's help for this. 770 Everyone Smiling.png|770 Everyone Smiling 771 Hooray!!.png|771 Hooray!! 772 Everyone Smiling 2.png|772 Everyone Smiling 2 773 Wubbzy Smiles.png|773 Wubbzy Smiles 774 One Feast Later....png|774 One Feast Later... 775 Wubbzy Sweeping.png|775 Wubbzy Sweeping 776 Wubbzy Sweeping 2.png|776 Wubbzy Sweeping 2 777 Oh,.png|777 Oh, 778 boy. (His Mouth's On His Arm).png|778 boy. (His Mouth's On His Arm) 779 I sure am glad.png|779 I sure am glad 780 I have a couple of good friends.png|780 I have a couple of good friends 781 to help me clean up this mess..png|781 to help me clean up this mess. 782 ....png|782 ... 783 ...Q.png|783 ...? 784 Hey, guysQ.png|784 Hey, guys? 785 ....png|785 ... 786 Hello!Q.png|786 Hello!? 787 Can I get a little help over here!Q.png|787 Can I get a little help over here!? 788 I'll Help! ...If I Could -_-.png|788 I'll Help! ...If I Could -_- Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:2006 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes